Baby Lauren
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Layton sees his baby girl for the first time. One-shot. LaytonXLuke. NOTE: Lauren is named after a friend of mine ... maybe baby Lauren will become nutty Lauren ...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters. I only own Lauren Layton and her story. **

Hershel Layton paced the small area in front of the private room as his 18-year-old partner was in the middle of having a c-section. It was a miracle that it ever happened – a puzzle that Layton has yet to solve.

Luke was pregnant and now giving birth to his child.

It shouldn't even be possible for that to happen but it did and Layton didn't want to question God about it.

The doctor walked pasted him, the nurses wheeling bed containing an unconscious Luke. The professor grabbed the doctor's arm, his brown eyes glued on the love of his life's pale face.

"Tell me, are the baby and him okay?" he asked quietly, worry in his voice.

The doctor smiled at the worried man of education. "Don't worry Mr. Layton. Luke and your daughter are fine."

The professor's eyes widened to a degree. _'A daughter…?'_

"He should be unconscious for a while so if you go to your daughter, we'll send someone when he's come round."

"Yes, thank you …" Layton let go of the doctor's sleeve.

"Congratulations." The man smiled and clapped the professor on the back before walking down the corridor.

- - - - - - - -

Layton pressed his hand against the glass as he stared down into the face of his child. His daughter.

His blood.

Golden curls swirled around the crown of the girl's head; her sparkling blue eyes studied him, as her tiny body rolled around the cot, shrugging off the pink blanket that was wrapped around her. Layton smiled at his child and watched as a ghost of a smile crossed her face.

A nurse paused and turned to the professor, a smile on her face. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Huh?" Layton pulled away from the glass and turned to the woman in white, "Oh, um, w-what if I drop her?"

The nurse laughed. "Trust me, once you hold her, you wouldn't even think of it. Follow me."

Layton walked into the closed off baby viewing room, wondering why he was allowed in the private room. He slowly slid pasted the child filled cots, careful not to jog them, and stood in front of his daughter again.

Feeling uncertain and nervous, he gently put his hands underneath the child and lifted her up, careful to have her head supported, holding her against his side, her head resting against his shoulder. She whimpered and closed her eyes, her breath deepening. Layton smiled at her innocent, peaceful expression and kissed her temple softly.

"Sir …" the same nurse turned towards the professor, holding a clipboard to her chest, "Your partner is starting to come around. Would you follow me please? With your daughter, of course."

Layton nodded. "Of course."

- - - - - - - -

Luke turned his head tiredly towards his door as it creaked open to reveal his lover, smiling at him, carrying a small child in a pale pink blanket.

Luke's eyes widened slightly at the sight before they softened and he whispered, "Is that … ?"

"Meet Miss Layton, Luke, our daughter." The professor grinned approaching the bedside. Luke held his arms out, his face showing awe, as the golden haired child was put into his arms.

"She's beautiful, …" he murmured gently, "… What should we call her?"

"How about … Claire?" Layton suggested after a moment of silence.

Luke's eyes darkened. "No."

"Why not?" Layton almost whined.

"You know why." He was told sharply, "How about … Flora?"

"Hell no!"

The two sat in silence for a moment, brooding each other's name choices. The noise of the chaos out side was a distraction: the beeping, the sound of wheels turning and some voices. The nurse pushed the door and entered the room, quickly moving around Luke, checking his vitals and breathing.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Layton?" the woman smiled.

Luke nodded. "Yes, thank you …" he trailed off.

"Lauren." The nurse smiled before leaving the room.

"Lauren … that's a good name …" the professor muttered, looking Luke in the eye.

The younger boy looked down at the baby in his arms before smiling and rubbed their noses together. "Welcome to the family, Lauren Layton."


End file.
